Because of the stars that sparkle in your eyes
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: What if Glitch s memories shown in the mirror cause him to dream of his past with the Queen? What if his feelings towards her were more than just friendship? What if he suddenly remembers her name? A Lavender/Ambrose/Glitch Romance fic ( with some saucy scenes but nothing really naughty) . Takes place after they have left Ralph's shack and after D.G asked Glitch about her mother.


**~Because of the stars that sparkle in your eyes ~**

Disclaimer : I owe nothing. The characters aren´t mine *sigh* All rights belong to the rightful owners.

Thanks to**:** My faithful beta-reader! Thanks for reading this story and thanks for your encouragement. Love you!

Also thanks to: Sydney Lopez , I know I promised to write a continuation of "Broken Razor" , but I hope you´ll like this one as well .

O.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

_"My mother has done so much for me and I don´t even know her name."_

_ "OH well that´s easy her name was Queen(…)."_

O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O

Even with his eyes closed his head was spinning. If that was how remembering felt he wasn't sure he wanted to get his brain back after all.

They had looked at one of his memories in a shack of a man called Ralph and a woman called Lorraine, at least he thought that those were their names, and now everything was spinning.

The memory might have been foggy but now the pieces of his past seemed to make more sense to him.

The feeling of a light touch on his skin, soft lips, sweet laughter.

It had been all a long time ago, but the past suddenly washed over him like a wave from the ocean.

_ "Come and catch me, Ambrose! You can try but you'll fail nevertheless!" a young girl giggled, her eyes sparkling in a soft shade of lavender. Her voice was soft and beautiful and it reminded the boy of the sound of birds on a summer morning. _

_The slightly older boy, with lanky legs and arms but a chubby face and wild brown curls followed her carefully. He didn't seem to enjoy himself at all and the laughter of the girl couldn't change that._

_ "I don't know if it's right what we're doing here. Your mother told me to take care of you and to keep you away from the woods... now we're most definitely IN the woods and you don't even seem to consider leaving this place," he mumbled under his breath before he suddenly came to a halt since the girl had stopped and was now standing right in front of him. _

_"YOU are such a scaredy-cat Ambrose!" Her arms were folded in front of her chest and she looked disappointed. "You should really act like a boy your age from time to time, otherwise you'll grow old and wrinkly much faster than most of us," she said mockingly, owning an insulted and sulking face from Ambrose. _

_"And you should act more like a princess from time to time, otherwise I fear that I won't grow old after all," he answered sarcastically and the young princess had to laugh at that. _

_"Please let us walk through the woods and have fun a little longer. I promise that nothing will happen and that we'll be back at the Palace in no time," she said and now she was the one who was pouting._

_ That again earned her a smile from Ambrose and the young boy gave in. "Fine I capitulate. But don't mock me if I won't catch you. You know that I suck at sports," he said light-hearted and took her little hand._

_ "And I wouldn't want you to be any different," she smiled_.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o

Glitch was smiling in his sleep and his companions were glad that the headcase was finally dreaming something nice. They had feared that he would be haunted by those horrible memories from his brain surgery, now that they all had seen them, but instead the man was sleeping peacefully for the first time.

O.O.O.o.o

He knew that he had dreamt of someone's past, if not his own, but he wished that he could at least remember her name. She was breathtakingly beautiful and his tummy heated up when he thought of her beautiful smile and her breathtaking voice. The childhood memory faded much too soon for his taste but then another scene appeared in front of his eyes and made him see another piece of his crumbled past.

_"YOU are such a scaredy-cat, Ambrose! No one can see us!" The sound of her voice was familiar, the same as her words but now she was a beautiful young woman around 17 and he was a young man resembling the man from the mirror and the portrait. She was eyeing him with her mysterious lavender eyes and he was holding her in his arms. _

_"I'm just saying that your parents won't approve of it," his voice was tight and formal. _

_"Oh I don't care what they say, Ambrose... all I want is you." _

_When she smiled up at him again he simply had to give in. Soft lips met his own when he bent down to fulfill the wish of the princess, his queen and his first and only true love. How long had he wished for this very moment. How many nights had he spent dreaming of her and now it was finally happening. He wanted it, she wanted it and Ambrose felt close to heaven as long as she was resting in his arms. _

_They were hiding in the maze of the Royal Gardens. Their secret spot and the princess's most favorite place in the palace. She was wearing a silken dress that looked stunning on her milky skin and lithe body but he was looking forward to get rid of the expensive fabric as soon as humanly possible._

_ Nimble fingers ran down her long back and stopped on her bottom, the eyes of the girl suddenly seemed to be on fire and she let out a desperate sigh of relief. She placed soft little kisses on his neck and nibbled on his skin, sending shivers down his spine and making him feel like he got struck by lightning. It felt much better than it may feel to be struck by lightning though, he thought. _

_"I won't be able to open up the zipper of my dress on my own, so if you don´t mind..."_

_ He didn't let her finish for his lust was suddenly greater than his patience. His hands were shaking when he searched for the zipper but he had a strong grip on the damn thing and opened it up in less than a blink. The silken fabric glided off her skin and revealed well formed hips and beautifully formed breasts that looked like fresh apples. Ambrose was sure that he would never meet a woman with such beautiful proportions ever again, at least he thought so for now. _

_Experienced hands explored her body cautiously and their kisses got hotter and more passionate. Moving down to nibble on her nipples caused her to glide down his trouser and do the most amazing things with his length._

_ His own clothes gone after that._

_ The grass was warm from all the sun and felt smooth underneath their skin. He was sure that he would never forget this unique moment of pleasure although he would be forced to keep it a secret for the rest of his life. A moan of joy and pleasure escaped his lips when he glided into her and he could feel the tension and electricity between their moving bodies._

_ It was heaven and she was his angel._

_ "Ambrose," she moaned underneath him, causing goose flesh on his sweaty skin. _

_"My Ozma," he moaned her name in return._

o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

With a start he jerked up from his dream that was more than a long forgotten memory. His face felt hot and he couldn't deny the blush that was appearing on his skin. His companions had fallen into sleep and he couldn't be more happy about it.

Had he just remembered her name? The name of the Queen whom he had served and loved for so many years? And how is it he could suddenly remember such a private moment between them?

All these questions made him feel dizzy and the fact that he would never be able to ask D.G. for help depressed him.

Slowly he let himself fall back onto the ground, his eyes facing the night sky and the stars.

"_Ozma."_ It was such a beautiful name and so many lovely memories were attached to it. It hurt that he couldn't remember all of them and it hurt even more that he hadn't been able to protect her. She was alone and scared and he was wandering through the woods without remembering his past, or even his own name (although it always came back to him in his dreams).

He blamed himself for not being strong enough, for letting things fall apart and for the first time he wished that he would simply forget everything again.

His brain didn't let him. Her eyes and her face burning into his memory.

"I'll find you my evening star and soon you'll be free again, I promise."

And with that he fell into a dreamless sleep, without new memories and without new pain.

The End

** A.N: I´m sorry if nothing of this makes sense . I wanted to get rid of the idea because it was haunting my mind and this is the result . Reviews are appreciated ;)**


End file.
